


Our Fall

by A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity



Series: Us Against It All (Plangst Week) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst with a Surprise Ending, Demon Deals, Demon Pidge, Demon Summoning, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Angst, Pangst, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/pseuds/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity
Summary: Day Eight of Plangst Week: Free Day/AUThere were things Pidge never expected when forming a contract with the human boy Lance McClain. She didn't think she'd ever have to talk about her past again, or deal with Lance developing feelings for her after the things she's done to make him miserable.It's the latter that impacts her the most, no matter the time that's gone by.





	Our Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem a little late, but it's still July 14th where I am, so this still counts.
> 
> Fun Fact: I was originally going to write a Zombie AU, but I figured this would be more interesting to write about.

When he summoned her, the first thing she noted was the look in his eyes. They were wide cobalt blues that held an expression she was familiar with. It was clear to her that he was viewing her as if she was purest, most beautiful angel he's ever met.

Only, that was just her appearance. Obviously he wasn't paying any attention to the long black, spike-tipped tail. Not her black bat-like wings or the forest green horns sticking out of her head. He was looking more at her caramel locks that curved out in different directions and cascaded along her back, at her light brown slitted eyes framed by large circular glasses. They were moving up and down as they took in the sight of her dark green dress covered in black lace.

She had his jaw dropped with her beauty. Demons tend to have that effect on humans.

" _Name's Pidge. Got one of your own, fly catcher?_ "

" _L-L-Lance Mc-Clain..._ "

That was the start of her contract with him.

Apparently, he didn't mean to summon her in the first place. He was just at the local bookstore, a run-down place, when he found it in the back as part of the clearance aisle labeled as a textbook on Latin. The strange symbols were what caught his eye, so once he purchased it, he returned home to read it in his room. It was just Pidge's luck that he had a habit of saying the things he reads out loud.

A contract was a contract, though, whether either of them liked it or not. Pidge was especially against it; since Lance didn't have an actual goal in mind for her, she was bound to him until he put her to use. Then, she'd be allowed to take his soul as compensation, and drag him to Hell after his death's due date comes around.

It was easy for her to make her demonic features hidden from other humans' sight and make her eyes appear normal. Since she refused to isolate herself in his room while he was away, she admitted into his high school as a transfer student. She became popular right away with her good looks, top-notch athleticism, and grades that had the school's honor students' paling in comparison. The only off-putting things about her was her harsh sense of humor and her unending sassiness.

Well, those, and the fact she was always at Lance's side. He was the envy of everyone who saw her together with him. She's made it clear that she was going to make his life a "living hell", as she put it, for however long she was stuck with him, so she went along with it all by declaring herself to be _living with him as his girlfriend_ to make things worse.

" _You're ruining my high school life!_ " he's told her plenty of times.

But she'd just roll her eyes, reply with something along the lines of " _Call us even, since you're ruining my afterlife_ ", and continue with how things were.

Things changed two months into their contract, when Lance decided he was going to get back at her for the humiliation she's put him through at school. Using a marker and instructions from his black magic book, he drew a devil's trap and hid it underneath the rug in his room. After that, regardless of how much of a tantrum she put up for tricking her, he refused to let her go, instead casting a truth spell on her.

From her, he learned that in her past life, her name used to be Katie Holt, and she had a brother named Matt whom she lived with in the 1930s while in her mid-twenties. It was when her brother suddenly disappeared that she started involving herself in black magic, forming a contract with a demon so she'd have him back. She went to Hell after a peaceful death sixty years later where she exchanged an eternity of torture for being the torturer herself. The current contract between them is the fifty-first one she's established in her thirty or so years as a demon.

He learned that "Pidge" was a name she came up with as part of leaving her past behind. She felt so guilty about the means she used to recover her brother that she didn't want anything to do with that life.

Having heard enough, he released her from the trap. For the first time he saw her both without her glasses and in tears. What shocked him was those tears were made of _blood_. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare that threatened to kill him as she seethed an " _Are you happy now?_ "

Nights following that, she swore she secretly watched him pray to God Himself that he wasn't actually liking her, after learning about her life before Hell. It was funny how that worked - he was the one who summoned a demon, and he was still asking _God_ for answers; reminded her of the minutes before her death when her town's local pastor was blessing her in hopes her soul would find its way to Heaven, unbeknownst to him what she's been through. Demons don't rely on their feelings, casting them aside to avoid forming any attachments with whomever their contracts are with. She knew whatever feelings Lance was developing towards her had to be out of pity from hearing about her past anyways. She didn't want his _pity_ , she wanted the _soul_ that was pitying her.

And, three months later, she got what she came for.

Pidge would use an invisibility spell every time one of Lance's many family members was within the same proximity as her. This prevented her from being seen by anyone other than him, so she got to witness a lot inside the McClain residence. She got to watch as one of his brothers, a younger one, slowly lose his battle against cancer, and the family was struggling with money to pay for his treatments. Unseen, she was even at the hospital with them the day a doctor came in and said his hospital bed might become his death bed if he doesn't survive the next operation.

" _Fix him_ ," Lance finally said to her, throat thick and raspy, eyes flooded with tears threatening to break free. They were in an empty hallway while the operation was in session, the former having excused himself to get a soda from the vending machine.

To confirm this was what would break their contract, she asked him, " _You sure this is what you need me here for?_ "

He looked at her in a way that actually _scared_ her, with his reddened face and his desperate expression. It was in how he replied " _I've never been so sure in all my goddamn life!_ " that she knew why she felt fear for the first time in decades.

She'd said those same exact words, looking the exact same way, when she sold her soul to the demon that brought Matt back to her. They both used their contracts for the sake of someone else precious to them. When she takes his soul, he could end up like her after he dies, or he might not lose his heart the way she did and accept the suffering Hell will have in store for him.

Either way, he was doomed right at the moment she snapped her fingers, and hours later his brother returned to his room miraculously cancer-free. She was finally able to break away from him so he could celebrate in the room with his family, but she wasn't able to teleport out of the hospital when she turned around to him running after her.

Lance dragged her into a hallway completely emptied of patients or staff, and he kissed her so deeply she could practically feel the gratitude on his lips. Pidge was completely taken aback, frozen, for once at a loss for words when he pulled away.

" _I won't ever regret the choices I've made, and I definitely won't regret meeting you. Thanks a lot, Katie._ "

A part of her wanted to slap him for calling her by her human name, but another part liked how he said it. She couldn't even hold back a soft grin from the nostalgia it gave off. This human sure was something, she had to admit.

" _Just doing my job... See you in Hell, Lance._ "

With her vanishing from the hospital, that was the end of her contract with him.

All of that happened nearly a century ago.

Time's passed and things changed since then. Pidge's number of contracts had risen to the thousands. She also got around to cutting her hair after getting sick of it being so long, so it was barely shoulder-length now, but still had locks that stuck out in different directions. All of her memories from each and every contract have been retained while she's erased her existence from every human other than the ones who bound themselves to her. None of them compared to her five months with human Lance McClain, of course.

_C'mon, time to go to work..._

Strapping a belt around her waist, she attached a whip against it on one hip and a sheathed dagger to the other. In one of her hands was a branding iron with the initials "K.H." on it. She made sure her glasses were cleaned so she could see properly.

Ten years ago, she stopped going up to the surface for contracts and chose to stay in Hell to work with its prisoners. It all happened the second she heard they were going to have a newcomer one day. Knowing who it was, she made sure to have the honor of doing the dragging herself, and she saw to the torturing every day.

Of course, she's tried being as lenient as possible with this one. This human had born a soft spot into her non-beating heart, so she wanted to show he always had the option to trade his pain to inflict it onto others like she did. But she's been sure to watch him from time to time since she left, and she had a feeling he'd never change.

Which was fine. That just means she'd have him all to herself.

Upon entering his assigned chamber, she heard the rattling of chains and caught sight of those eyes that remained the same after all this time. After he'd died, he went back to looking like his teenage self, depicting the time their contract had been made. Even with everything she's put him through, from those five months on the surface to the past ten years of scarring and bruising and branding he's experienced down here, he was still the same guy she knew loved her all the same.

" _Morning, Katie._ "

A wide, fiendish grin spread onto her lips, one that had him staring at them. She'll be sure to kiss him once their session is over. She'll kiss him until he feels how badly she wanted him to join her, because with him she didn't enjoy torturing him. Her smile was meant to hide _the fact he made her desperate to be a human again_.

" _Hi, Lance... Let's begin, shall we?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, Plangst Week is officially OVER!!!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing for the given prompts, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my stories. Don't worry, this won't be the last time I'll write anything for the Voltron fandom.
> 
> I mean, I still have a multi-chapter version of _Can You Count My Infinite Scars?_ to get to writing! Hopefully, with enough encouragement from you guys, the story will be a huge success!
> 
> Till then, see y'all around!


End file.
